


whispers in the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimdark Jade drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers in the dark

She died. She died to save her brother. But she didn’t really die only the part of her that she had valued for forever. When she woke up she sobbed so hard she thought she would break. and yet it wasn’t enough. She entered the game. But that wasn’t enough either. She hated it, the whole in her that had never been there, where a warm softness had been. She grew sleepy again.  
  
So she dreamed.  
  
A golden tower rose above her, it’s surface almost radiating light. It hurt her eyes. She continued to fly towards it barely believing she was there again. Then it changed. It wasn’t the golden planet (“prospit” the back of her mind whispered), but an empty cold place. Pitch black, and nothingness; but the whispers were there. They called to her (little dog girl, they crooned) and named her things that she had heard in passing on the golden planet before (witch witch, the black voices chortled). There were flutterings in the blackness, fluttering she could hear and feel, like a whisper in the middle of the night or a cold breath on her skin. A soft, cold, sucking, thing grabbed at her ankle. More cold things brushed against her body, leaving her shivering. She couldn’t feel ground under her feet, yet she wasn’t floating or flying either. She was just there, standing on thin air. she tried to run, but her body couldn’t move. She wasn’t paralyzed, it was just her brain didn’t want her to move. The whisperings grew closer and closer, telling her truths she didn’t want (she was dead they said, she wouldn’t see her planet again). The whispers began to turn into shouts (no one cares john doesnt care no one cares at all) and her whole body became encased in the tentacles. Her whole body was frozen, and her in her head she was screaming, as her mind was torn apart by the whispers. Then it stopped. But she wasn’t saved. Light began to fill the dark space, light that was coming from her, from her eyes. She glanced at her hands, which had been ordinary and human, and were now a mottled dark grey and were dotted with blobs of a black, wet substance. The whispers were still there, but she now embraced them. They were friends, they were family. She knew who she had been, but now she was better and stronger and so much more. She would change it all and her family, the Most Noble Circle of Horroterrors would guide her and help her remake the game. So Jade Harley smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I actually drew the art at the end.


End file.
